


The Consulting Detective & The Consulting Criminal

by DonnieTZ



Series: Caring is... [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Obsession, UST
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una raccolta di brevi fic sulla coppia Sherlock/Moriarty, quasi tutte nate sul gruppo facebook "We are out for prompt".<br/>Sono relativamente "nuova" di questa coppia, quindi ogni consiglio è il benvenuto!<br/><i>---<br/>Moriarty, la pistola sulla lingua. Moriarty e quelle osservazioni casuali sul suo letto. Moriarty e la sua voce rauca a scavare dentro, lasciando solchi profondi nell’anima.<br/>Gli suscita odio, gli suscita disgusto.<br/>E poi desiderio, ossessione, amore.<br/>---<br/>Due persone normali prenderebbero il tè senza uccidersi di sguardi e di parole. Due persone normali non odierebbero mentre desiderano.<br/>Ma quella follia è un passo a due.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passo a due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cosa farebbero due persone normali?" 
> 
> Grazie ad Alessandra per il prompt!

La tazza non trema fra le dita sicure di Moriarty, il suo sguardo non vacilla. Iridi scure si posano su Sherlock, un velo di divertimento sotto le palpebre.  
_Cosa farebbero due persone normali?_  
Non quel gioco perverso, no. Non quella caccia, quella tentazione, quel continuo spingersi al limite. Quando due persone normali si vogliono, allora chiedono e poi prendono.  
La normalità è sottovalutata, per una volta Sherlock ne è certo. Vorrebbe – nell'esatto istante in cui le labbra di Moriarty si posano sulla ceramica – poter allungare la mano e toccarlo in punta di dita.  
Essere _normale, normale, normale_...  
Chiedere e prendere, invece di inseguire e catturare. Invece di morire tentando. Invece di morire dentro di quell'ossessione che ha i contorni della voglia e la consistenza del proibito.  
Due persone normali prenderebbero il tè senza uccidersi di sguardi e di parole. Due persone normali non odierebbero mentre desiderano.  
Ma quella follia è un passo a due.

 

 


	2. Immaginazione e parole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Il vero segno dell'intelligenza non è la sapienza, ma l'immaginazione."
> 
> Grazie a Lisa per il prompt!!

L’immaginazione come una maledizione, un veleno che lo intossica, che risale alla mente come una droga. Fantasie di pelle, di dita, di bocca. E Sherlock non sa gestirle, non sa spiegarle, non vuole neanche analizzarle.   
Moriarty e la pistola sulla lingua. Moriarty e quelle osservazioni casuali sul suo letto. Moriarty e la sua voce rauca a scavare dentro, lasciando solchi profondi nell’anima.   
Gli suscita _odio_ , gli suscita _disgusto_.   
E poi _desiderio_ , _ossessione_ , _amore_.   
Parole, solo parole, senza significato e senza logica. Non sono adatte a Sherlock, non sono fatte per la sua mente. Lui è ingegno, intelletto, non fantasia.   
“Il vero segno dell'intelligenza non è la sapienza, ma l'immaginazione.” mormora Moriarty.  
Quello del suo sogno, quello della sua visione, quello che esiste solo nella sua testa.   
Solo per lui.


	3. Nei sogni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "L'immagine di Moriarty lo insegue anche nei sogni"
> 
> Grazie a Sakura per il prompt!

Era sempre lì.  
Un'ossessione, un segno indelebile sull'anima, una lenta e inarrestabile invasione che finiva per corrodergli la carne e la mente e il cuore.  
Perfino dietro le palpebre chiuse - quando Sherlock finalmente crollava addormentato fra un caso e l'altro - Moriarty lo perseguitava.   
All'inizio un'ombra, inquietante e immateriale. Più avanti, un sorriso. Poi gambe, braccia, mani, dita allungate a toccarlo. E pelle, nuda pallida pelle.   
Dall'inquietudine al piacere era stato un passo troppo breve, in un malsano gioco di specchi distorti: Sherlock vedeva qualcosa di Moriarty in se stesso e lo odiava - _si odiava_ \- , ma le differenze erano abbastanza da attrarlo come una falena pronta a bruciare di quella luce crudele.  
Lo voleva prendere, lo voleva catturare, lo voleva lontano. Perché solo così, forse, sarebbe stato al sicuro dal proprio desiderio.


	4. Debolezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sono la tua debolezza, Sherlock.”
> 
> Grazie a Rosa per il prompt!

Londra sotto di loro, il cielo plumbeo sopra e quell’attimo, quella pistola, quel secondo che si dilata all’infinito.   
E tutto torna alla mente analitica di Sherlock: seguire Moriarty, trovare Moriarty, catturare Moriarty, pensare come Moriarty, essere Moriarty.   
Tutto torna e acquista un significato che Sherlock non capisce. Perché quella scomoda sensazione nello stomaco è tutta umana e per nulla logica. È tutta sbagliata e basta. Una debolezza da soffocare, ma troppo forte per essere sconfitta.  
“No!” urla.  
Prima la voce, poi la mano, e sembra comunque troppo tardi. Parte un colpo, assordandoli entrambi, spandendo nell’aria odore di bruciato.   
Nuovamente ogni cosa sembra congelarsi. Stanno immobili, in piedi, a fissarsi, aggrovigliati in quell'istante di lotta. Moriarty ha un graffio profondo sulla guancia, dove il proiettile l’ha sfiorato nella colluttazione.   
“Sono la tua debolezza, Sherlock.”  
Ma lui non può rispondere, non riesce a parlare, non capisce, forse per la prima volta.  
 _Perché l'ha salvato?_


	5. Problematico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il tè con Moriarty è ormai un rituale.  
> Meno aspettate, invece, sono le parole che gli sente pronunciare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Lisa per il prompt!

Non era normale stare lì, a prendere un tè, le pistole in tasca come se fosse un rituale consolidato ritrovarsi un criminale internazionale in salotto ogni volta che la casa si svuotava.   
La mancanza di John, però, aveva reso Sherlock particolarmente incline alle avventatezze.   
Più del solito.   
Perché in tutte le altre occasioni, quella che agli occhi degli altri appariva come una follia insensata era per Sherlock il frutto di un veloce calcolo di pro e contro, cause ed effetti, studio del comportamento umano e statistica, logica, razionalità.   
Ma non c'era nessuna logica nell'indugiare in quegli assurdi pomeriggi con Moriarty, nella speranza di trovare qualcosa che lo incastrasse sul serio. Era stato bravo, da quando era tornato, dopotutto: ogni traccia di vecchi crimini cancellata - e Sherlock aveva contribuito involontariamente, eliminando le cellule periferiche della sua rete -, ogni prova sparita da tutti i computer che potevano contenerla. Non c'era più nulla a cui aggrapparsi, neanche per Sherlock.   
«Hai in mente qualcosa di grande, qualcosa di definitivo, qualcosa di ancora più spettacolare del tuo finto suicidio... e del mio. Hai perso un'enorme quantità di denaro solo per ricominciare da capo. Vieni qui e parli di morte e di decisioni importanti.»  
«Ti amo.»  
A quelle due parole seguì un silenzio irreale. Sherlock le ricevette proprio come un colpo di pistola, e poi il processo iniziò: le analizzò, le scompose, ne valutò le possibili implicazioni, le trappole, le motivazioni. Le ripercorse così tante volte, da ogni possibile lato, da renderle completamente e inequivocabilmente incomprensibili.   
«Non hai idea di quale possa essere il trucco, Sherlock?» domandò Moriarty, prima di sorseggiare il suo tè, lo sguardo malizioso sotto le ciglia lunghe.   
Sherlock si raddrizzò un poco, punto sul vivo, deciso a non perdere quello scontro d'intelletti.   
«E se non ci fosse nessun trucco?» continuò Moriarty, «se fosse la pura, onesta, nauseante verità?»  
«Non perdo tempo in congetture impossibili.»  
«Ti amo.» ripeté Moriarty, improvvisamente serio in modo inquietante.  
E Sherlock sentì quelle due parole - ormai già familiari - penetrare punti del suo palazzo mentale inesplorati e pericolosi e oscuri. Conosceva la sua ossessione per Moriarty a memoria, ma solo in quel momento parve acquisire senso.   
 _Questo è... problematico_ pensò.   
Ma si limitò a sorseggiare il suo tè in risposta.

 


End file.
